In Like Spy
"In Like Spy" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which The Summerlands become suspicious of Kevin and decide to spy on him. Location * Jimmy's House * Double D's House Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids Plot Zack has big plans to get rid of all the old junk he's accumulated by having a garage sale although he's quickly driven to despair by Patrick and Double D's ridiculously low prices. However they're not the only sale on the block for it seems Kevin has had the same idea and he's making big bucks. How does he do it? Well according to Zack he's obviously got some sort of sneaky insider information service going on, how else would he know exactly what everyone wants? Zack's so sure that Kevin's caught up in some sort of foul play that he coerces Double D into setting up a covert spying operation to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Naturally Double D can oblige with all sorts of weird n wonderful inventions to help them along the way but at the end of the day it all goes inevitably pear-shaped. Patrick - as The Claw death-slides in on his tongue with a vengeance; Double D - complete with 'suspect-there's-truth-serum-in-the-punch' analysis detector in his pocket goes undercover and poses as Nazz and Zack himself just causes the usual trouble. Its not until a very long time has passed that it dawns on the Summerlands that what they've stumbled upon is not a gang of spies at all - its simply Jimmy's birthday party and they've managed to ruin it ... its time to go out with a bang, quite literally! Quotes *'Kevin': spotting Patrick disguising himself as a bird bath "I think Ed found his calling in life." Rolf: "Patrick reminds me to water my yams." Kevin: "Good one!" Rolf: "This is no joke." ---- *'Patrick': "I am the claw!" ---- *'Rolf': Zack gatecrashing the party "You have an invite, over-dressed boy?" Zack: for suave "The crow caws at midnight" Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invite." Zack: "No problem stretch ... Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Patrick': as the other kids - all covered in baking soda - angrily advance "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Double D: "Non-alcoholic, I hope?" ---- *'Sarah': being shot out of his garage and tapped on the head by a rolling-pin wielding Sarah"You're right Jimmy. He's still breathing." Jimmy: "Too bad." ---- *'Zack': seeing Patrick make weird noises "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Patrick?" then grabs a blender from a box "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Patrick: "Service is my middle toe! Check please!" Zack: "You should've ate breakfast Patrick." Rambling Boys